


Foreshadowing

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Kid Fic, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Before the rise of the First Order, Ben and Poe act out a scenario, oblivious to future events.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Allbingo, The Darkpilot Library





	Foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kidfic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“We meet again, Poe Dameron!”  
  
Five year old Ben Solo playfully “faced down" his “nemesis”, eight year old Poe Dameron. in the backyard of Poe’s house on Yavin IV.   
  
“You thought you’d escaped me our last battle, but not for long!” Ben did his best to do an evil cackle; a cackle that would have instead struck onlookers as absolutely adorable in how high-pitched and giggly it sounded. “This is the end!”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Poe grinned even as he spoke. “The, um...the war is just beginning, that’s right! You’re no match for my squirt gun!”  
  
Ben froze the blasts of water. He was good, Poe thought. Really good. He still admired Ben, just for having the Force in him. Something that Poe could never have. He was strong, fast, smart — everything that was extraordinary about him.   
  
“Your squirt gun is no match for the powers of the Force!” Ben said, and yet Poe didn’t miss that he seemed a bit tired.   
  
Poe lowered the squirt gun. “You okay?” he said.   
  
“Bit tired,” Ben said, but the five year old was smiling. “Uncle Luke and Mom wouldn’t approve of me using the Force for fun. They say I have to be re-spons-i-ble.” And here, Poe swore that Ben was just trying out a new word he’d heard.   
  
“We could watch a holo together!” Poe said, brightly.   
  
The two boys headed in, Ben seeming tired, but happy. Poe was glad, truly; he wanted to be enough for Ben. There was something about the younger boy that kept Poe’s attention, that held it like no other.   
  
“Worn out already?” Shara Bey teased.   
  
“Ben froze a blast from a squirt gun!” Poe said, practically gushing as he spoke.   
  
Leia and Luke shared a look with each other, a worried one that made Poe wonder what they had to be worried about; after all, it wasn’t a bad thing that Ben was strong in the Force.   
  
“Just be careful,” Leia said. “Ben’s very little, and stuff like that can really put a strain on such a little boy.”  
  
Luke nodded. "Ben’s still new to it,” he said. “We just don’t want him to get hurt.”  
  
“I won’t let him get hurt!” Poe said brightly. “He’s my best friend!”  
  
Ben grinned, clearly tired but still happy. Poe was glad, at least, to do that much; Ben deserved all the happiness in the world.   
  
“I know you won’t,” Leia said, smiling. “You’re good to my son. And he’s good to you.”  
  
Han nodded. Smiled himself.   
  
***  
  
The boys snuggled on the couch together, watching a cartoon about animals and their adventures — lothcats, anoobas, womp rats. Poe turned to watch his friend dozing off against his shoulder, a powerful Jedi-in-training who just needed a nap right now. It reminded Poe that while Ben was strong, he was still small — he didn’t even seem to realize he was small, practically a baby.  
  
He hoped, at least, that he could always protect Ben, at all costs.


End file.
